WWE Roasting Sessions!
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: The Rock roasts various WWE superstars, divas and other staff!
1. Seth Rollins & Summer Rae

**A/N: Hope you enjoy -wink-**

The Rock stares at the tv screen next to him. A picture of Seth Rollins with his leather attire and suitcase is shown.

"Seth Rollins, bring that ass here boy!" The Rock continues, "Can't pick a single hair color looking ass, nose on the border of Canada AND The United States!"

"Bring that candy ass back here boy! Probably gave that suitcase a name.. You polish him, tuck him in at night AND you got him a girl suitcase! Fuck you mean!"

* * *

A picture of Summer Rae is shown on the screen. The Rock exclaims, "Summer, bring that ass here girl!"

"Your ostrich looking, bird nose ass! Look like a corpse with a blonde wig on.."

The Rock snatched off his glasses. "Bring that ass back here girl! Flamingo looking ass! Fuck you mean!"

* * *

**A/N: Leave in the reviews who you want to see get roasted next! **

** (I like the wrestlers that I am using in this story; I do not hate them. I am not throwing shade, this story is only meant to entertain.) **

**If you never saw "Bring That Ass Here Boy" on Youtube or Instagram by dcyoungfly, you are missing out on the funniest roast sessions in history... After The Rock.. ;)**


	2. Santino M, Roman R, Goldust & Stardust

A picture of Santino Marella was shown on the screen. The Rock said, "Santino, bring that ass here boy.."

"Looking like your candy ass shop at Kmart, finally got rid of that damn unibrow.."

"Looking like Duff from Ace of Cakes, fuck you mean!"

* * *

A picture of Roman Reigns was shown on the screen. The Rock exclaimed, "Cousin, bring that ass here boy!"

"Your big head ass, John Cena got more moves than you.. Strong jaw, little teacup singing ass."

"Angry face ass! 'I wanna stay woke 'til ten', temper tantrum face ass. Fuck you mean!"

"Twilight more interesting than your promos. Fuck you mean!"

* * *

The Rock was sipping a water bottle when Goldust &amp; Stardust approached him. Stardust threw his dust at The Rock and hissed.

"Now both of you can just bring your candy ass here.."

The Rock looked over at Goldust. "Tall, skinny looking ass. Cross dressing, wig wearing ass. Lurking in the cut face ass. Watching people sleep, with your creep ass."

He looked at Stardust. "Bring that ass here boy. Wierd son of a bitch, goldfish looking ass. Wearing your brother wig when he not home face ass. You know what? Just get outta here boy..."


	3. Undertaker & RusevLana

The Rock exclaimed, "Undertaker, bring that ass here.."

"You picked a good gimmick. You look like the grim reaper with your graveyard face ass. Goblin face ass."

"Bring that dead ass back here again! You and your brother Kane looking like y'all stole the other kids' lunch money in grammar school. I bet y'all was anti-social as hell. You are lucky facebook or myspace weren't invented, because you would only have one friend with your lonely ass! Fuck you mean!"

* * *

A picture of Alexander Rusev and Lana appeared. The Rock shook his head. "Here go this dumb fuck and his bitch again.."

"Bring that ass here, look like you were another bully on the playground. Big ass kid with a small ass lunchbox. Look like you haven't bathed in a week, with yo once a week shower ass. Probably smell like wet ass and corndogs."

"And Lana, your nasty fish pussy ass. I just can't say all the things I'm thinking about y'all right now."

* * *

**A/N: Its a very short chapter, but I haven't been updating so I just uploaded what I've done so far. I've been fairly busy. **

**Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Saturday. **

**Be sure to tell me who you want to see roasted next! **


	4. Rap Battle: Dean vs Seth

AN: This chapter I want to try something different.

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WWE

SETH ROLLINS VS DEAN AMBROSE

"Oh for fucks sake, Dean. I forgot we were once the same team. You make it easy since all you do lose: Your matches, your friends, your fans, your mind."

"Just like Roman's promos, you can't wrestle for shit. Yeah, you can take a few hits, but you've lost your wits, now you're just pathetic."

Dean scoffed, "Seth, I was leader of The Shield, I'm the best in my field. You have two midgets as security, since Roman isn't around anymore, Doesn't that also mean you are no longer his whore?"

Seth tenses up. Dean continues.

"Its simple. You're nuts, I'm 're not even in my lane. Remember how Daniel showed you pain at fastlane? Your Dumb, Im smart, I could rip you apart. Not like Roman did, since I don't do shit, little bitch."

The Rock says, "Who won, who's the best? Who should go next? Tell AJ!"

AN: So, I know it wasn't all that great but it has been on my mind for a while now. But if you thought it was good let me know.


	5. Rap Battle: Rosa vs Alicia Fox

Epic Rap Battles Of WWE

Alicia Fox Vs Rosa Mendes

Alicia laughed, "Oh shit Rosa, I didn't see you there. Somehow I missed your fake boobs and fake hair. But oh, I see that mustache you should purchase some Nair."

"Ten years Rosa, what did you accomplish? Oh a Slammy Award... No really I'm astonished. All you have to hold on to are your boobs and that push that Vince promised."

Rosa frowned, "Who knew that you required a Bella Twin to pick up some cheap wins.. You should really be put in the loony bin."

"Ya suck up to Nikki and Brie, I proved I'm a true MC... Be sure to say hi to Wade for me..."

The Rock's jaw dropped as Melina entered the battle.

"I've sat back for some years to sip my tea, but I'm back to get real. Alicia I've already beat you, Rosa is no match, I mean look... she has no sex appeal."

"C'mon Foxy, you're now a puppet. Who knows why you think ya the toughest, when its Melina, WWE's ONLY hot Latina..."


	6. Shawn Michaels AJ Lee (Double Trouble)

Shawn Michaels and AJ Lee: Rap Battle/Roast (Double Trouble)

Instrumental of the Chapter: Lituation by Fabulous

AJ Lee

"Oh, look hey! Today is judgement day, aka when Aj comes to show the world how Shawn Michaels is a stupid, a drunk, who never made it.

I analyzed ya life before I grade it: D minus, that's how it goes.

You spent your career in HHH's shadow."

Shawn Michaels

"Yes, its true, I like to drink. But the world can't find out why Punk gave you a wedding ring-"

The Rock grabbed a mic. "I'm sorry this battle was horrible. How about we take it back to the basics!"

He continued, "Aj.. I won't even mention how insane you are. But you definitely have the body of a 12 year old computer geek who exercises from time to time. You got on Shawn about his sorry ass career, but Nikki beat you record for longest reigning whore!"

"Your boyfriend is a piece of cow dong, with is wolverine looking ass facial hair. Skinny fat ass barely lasted a match in WWE, but he thinks he is good for MMA? I'd hit up my girl Ronda to whoop his candy ass all over the octagon!"

"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn... Look at you. HHH's puppet in ring and out. Yet another corporate sellout. You're more gay than that Cm Punk for dating AJ; you posed for playgirl! Wanted to feel pretty I guess.."

The Rock smirked, "Finally! The Rock HAS COME BACK to WWE Roast Sessions! And if I'm removed again, I'll roast the author's CANDY ASS!"


End file.
